Bathroom Occupant
by Desidera
Summary: Seto takes a bath because he's cold. But there is something


Warnings: sillyness, slight OOCness, risk of my mistakes still being  
in there...

Disclaimer: I'm not the one who made Valentine's Day. I'm not the  
one who created Yugioh and the characters in this story. I only own  
a little violet rubber duck, which I called Calliope and made my  
muse – and which bought especially for that!

AN: So this is my Valentine's fic. It's not very good, but it's  
something and it wouldn't leave me alone. I was inspired by the conversations about ducks on the Palace. I'm sorry Valentine's Day is already over but I didn't get to do it earlier. I hope you still have fun.

Thanks to mic and Dragon for encouragement!

Temperature note: I don't know what you measure temperature in. But  
we do it in degrees (°C) and I can't do it any other way. So, in  
case you don't know, a little overall view: 0°C is when water  
freezes, 100°C is when water boils, the average room temperature is  
20°C, here in Austria the temperatures go from -20°C in winter to 40°  
C in summer. I have no idea what it's like in Japan. I'll stick to  
what I know.

Bathroom Occupant

Seto Kaiba glared. He found this was unsettling. No, it was  
outrageous, it was riddiculous, it was simply not right. He was  
not supposed to be concerned with such things, he was the CEO of  
Kaiba Corporation, one of the most influencial people in Japan. And  
now he felt truly mocked.

Thus Seto Kaiba glared while he stepped into the oversized bathtub  
in the bathroom on the ground floor of the Kaiba mansion, which had  
been furnished in ocean blue and with careful skill and had a glass  
door leading out onto a small balcony from which one could go down  
into the garden. It was february 14th, to be precise, 19.30 pm and  
the bath emitted hot steam smelling of sandalwood, spicy but not too  
strong, reminding him of his business trips to foreign countries. It  
was Saturday, the few servants he employed had already left for a  
nice weekend with their families and Mokuba was at a sleepover with  
some friends of his that all had dubious appearances in Seto's  
protective eyes, but were beloved to his little brother, which made  
Seto give in and let him go. The mansion was silent, now and then  
there could be heard the faint humming of engines when another car  
got stuck in the snow on the street.  
It had been snowing for two days now, without interruption, thick  
snowflakes hurrying to get down from the sky as if above all those  
clouds a great migration had started, as if there was a plot against  
Domino city going on there, a plan of turning it into a place of  
snow and ice for only snowflakes and cold winds to live in. The  
outside temperature, as the thermometer on the kitchen window  
showed, was – 15°C (minus 15 degrees).

Which was the reason why Seto Kaiba was taking a bath in the first  
place instead of his usual after-work shower. Some incompetent moron  
had managed to mess with the central heating at the Corporation  
building, and the temperature had been sinking with each floor, the  
top floor being the coldest one. Naturally, Seto Kaiba was always on  
top and not willing to give that position up. Still, 13.2 degrees in  
his office was no working condition.

And now that he was inclined to take his well-earned bath, there was  
this...this THING! Sitting on the counter, staring at him, making  
him slowly become paranoid.  
Thus Seto Kaiba glared at it and, sitting in the bathtub, growled  
out angrily, "I hope you do realise there is not a chance in hell  
for you to get in with me!"  
The bathroom occupant met his gaze with stoic indifference. Of  
course, there was no answer.

So, Seto Kaiba sighed and buried his face in his hands, thinking  
back to the time when this cold but overall normal day had suddenly  
become so warm and confusing.

Seto Kaiba glared. Couldn't they grant him one minute of peace? He  
was cold, he had just returned from work and he wanted nothing more  
than a bit of silence after having been obligated to listen to his  
staff of top ranking publicity executives for endless hours.  
Publicity had never been something he particularly liked.  
And now someone had the nerve to ring his doorbell exactly the  
moment he had put his warm winter trenchcoat away and was heading  
towards the bathroom to draw some hot water in order to warm himself  
up.

Irritably, he stalked to the door, threw it open and attempted to  
hiss at the intruder – but at the sight of the same the words got  
stuck in his throat. "What the he...ha...hello." Then he shut his  
mouth. The person outside didn't waste any time, as if they wanted  
to get this over with as quickly as possible. And Seto, who was  
still in a state of surprised shock, found himself bombarded with a  
true avalanche of words.  
"Well, Kaiba, good evening. I'm sure you don't have any time right  
now, and you don't want to see me, but I will only take you a moment  
and you shouldn't worry too much, I don't want to duel you right now  
and I don't want to invite you to come to the cinema with Yugi-  
tachi. In fact we haven't been to the cinema for weeks, but anyway,  
Anzu stopped trying to convince us to ask you, but since you don't  
care I should probably stop now, so whatever you're planning on  
doing today I won't interrupt you I just wanted to drop by and give  
you something, so, like it or not, happy Valentine's Day. Goodbye."  
Seto Kaiba blinked. Once. Twice. And when he reopened his eyes for  
the second time he saw that Yugi's Yami was gone.  
Yugi's Yami?  
What the hell...?  
And what was that package in his hands? Had he said...? No...No, he  
must have heard wrong. Yami wouldn't give him...wouldn't give  
him ...a VALENTINE?

Confused, he slowly shut the door and mechanically started to unwrap  
the present. There was a lot of paper and he wondered if the reason  
was to give the crimson-eyed duelist some time until he would come  
running after him. He tried to find out what was inside by feeling  
it. The contents were not too soft, very smooth and strangely  
formed. There were smaller and lager parts, that let themselves be  
pinched more easily. Experimentally, Seto pressed down. Suddenly,  
there was a loud, piercing squeak, and he almost dropped the  
present. Curiosity got the better of him and he finally ripped away  
the last of the wrapping. His mouth fell open.  
The thing in his hand was made of white plastic and looked a lot  
like the original it had been built after, but the edges, claws and  
teeth, were rounded and soft. Its eyes were riddiculously large,  
although they had kept their captivating blue colour. Only at second  
sight did Seto realise what exactly his rival had given to him. It  
was a rubber animal. Not a rubber duck, though, no. It was a Blue  
Eyes White RUBBER Dragon!

Seto Kaiba glared at the bathroom occupant once more. What a  
disgrace for his proud dragon! Still, what a fine copy! It reminded  
him strangely of Pegasus' toons. Yet it was clearly visible that,  
unlike these, the rubber dragon wasn't meant to be a mockery but in  
its childish charm the perfect toy for a baby of some parents who  
were obsessed with Duel Monsters...

Sweet mercy, this couldn't mean Yugi's Yami wanted a baby with him!  
Seto blinked as a rosy blush spread over his cheeks.

Impossible. This had to have some other meaning. Perhaps Yami wanted  
to insult him by suggesting he would like playing with a child's  
toy? Or maybe it was meant as a provocation? A taunt to make him  
challenge the King of Games again, disguised as a valentine? Or  
could Yami have made a bet with the mutt? "Looser has to give Seto  
Kaiba a valentine" or something? Nooo, Yugi's Yami couldn't have  
lost to the mutt...

Sighing, Seto sank back into the fragrant hot water. Ahh, if he  
could just switch off his mind and relax he would stay like this for  
hours! It eased his tense muscles and made him drowsy...Maybe he  
should take baths more often...  
His eyes slid shut...

"You don't honestly think you'll just sleep here, Seto Kaiba",  
mumbled a low voice next to his ear. Cursing his lack of attention,  
he shot up straight and wildly searched the room. This couldn't have  
been his imagination, could it? Still, there was no one around.  
Seto Kaiba glared. Carefully, he let himself sink back, relaxed his  
posture, but didn't fully close his eyes, remaining alert.  
"Now, Seto Kaiba", came the voice again, right into his ear  
whispering, "can't you see me?" He stayed still like a statue, then  
suddenly his arm shot out to grab the speaker. His fingers grasped  
only thin air. Frustrated, he reopened his eyes and gasped. There  
was a figure standing in the middle of his ocean-blue bathroom, clad  
in a long black silk bath robe. The insane hairstyle and crimson  
eyes left no doubt as to who the visitor was.

Yugi's Yami smirked. Swiftly, his hands moved over the black silk,  
pulling and sliding open a belt. It was only a matter of seconds  
until Yami was left completely naked. Seto was in shock, he couldn't  
speak, he couldn't move. His ultimate defence, his infamous glare,  
was the only thing he had kept of his usual icy demeanor, but this  
look Yami knew and didn't heed it. Instead, the shorter boy stepped  
into the bath.

At that moment Seto really wanted to move, but found he couldn't  
unless he wanted to show the other how painfully aroused he was. It  
wouldn't have made any difference, of course, since a second later  
Yami sank down onto his knees in front of him, straddling him but  
avoiding to touch their bodies together.

"You wouldn't deny you want me, would you?", Yami murmured  
seductively. Seto tried to glare but the other gave a small laugh  
and bent down to kiss him. It felt incredible. Yami trailed kisses  
up and down his neck and chest and along his shoulders, and every  
time his lips met pearly white skin he felt as if they marked him  
with tingling flames. But when Yami experimentally licked up his  
collarbone and moved to kiss a spot on the back of his right  
shoulder, Seto's mouth fell open and he sucked in a harsh breath.  
The other pulled back, smiling at his discovery.  
Suddenly, there was a feather light touch on Seto's arousal. He  
started and tried to pull away, which was impossible due to the  
bathtub wall. "Shh", Yami said, moving closer, which caused little  
waves rippling towards Seto's body, and increased the touch,  
stroking rhythmically. Wide lands of bliss opened up to Seto as he  
tried not to lean into the touch, not to make a sound. Oh, and it  
wasn't enough, not nearly enough! He wanted to tell the other to  
speed up, but bit his lip instead, clutching the rim of the bathtub.  
Then one of his hands was unclasped by gentle fingers and guided to  
the smaller boy's backside.

"If you want to be inside me", Yugi's Yami breathed hotly into his  
ear, "you have to make me ready for you"  
Seto had never done this before but at that point he couldn't have  
cared less. Guided by the other he found the right way to move his  
fingers, the right spot inside, that made a shudder run through  
Yami's body. He lost himself completely in that task, watching the  
beautiful boy above him in utter rapture, until the other told him  
to move out.  
Then Yami bent his head to bite the spot he had discovered earlier  
on Seto's shoulder, and Seto cried out, not only because that  
special spot was touched, but also because he suddenly felt the  
other's body around him.  
The waves in the bath were surging with their movements, crashing  
against their bodies, splashing small drops all over their heated  
faces, until Yami threw his head back, his whole body trembling with  
pleasure. That sight was too much for Seto and he followed soon.

After a minute of silence, Yami sighed softly and pulled back, a sly  
grin on his face. All of a sudden his eyes turned blue, a strange  
white glow encased his limbs, they shrunk and reshaped themselves.  
Seto's eyes widened. In front of him there swam the Blue Eyes White  
Rubber Dragon, baring its riddiculous teeth in a smirk and  
whispering in a low voice that Seto recognised from the beginning of  
this strange scene, "Now did you enjoy me, Seto Kaiba?"

He gave a loud gasp and his eyes flew open. Frantically he looked  
around. Then realisation sank in. Seto Kaiba glared at his  
surroundings, especially at the rubber dragon still sitting  
innocently on the counter – quite unmoving. Damn, what a dream! What  
an insane, horrible dream!  
And he could still feel its effects in his groin... With a growl,  
Seto grabbed some locks of his cinnamon coloured hair. He had to put  
an end to this. First thing he had to get that devil's toy away.  
A look of determination in his eyes, he climbed out of the bathtub  
and dried himself off, throwing his warm trenchcoat over his naked  
body. Then he picked up the rubber monster and opened the glass  
door, which allowed him to step onto the small balcony, from which a  
few marble stairs led down into the garden, where it was already  
dark, except for a red streak of sunlight on the horizon. He smiled  
as he remembered how he had insisted on having that balcony  
attatched to a bathroom, so he could instantly wash Mokuba every  
time he had himself covered in dirt when he came in from the garden.  
Then he remembered the task at hand.  
With a vast movement of his arm he sent the annoying plastic dragon  
flying into the night. Satisfied, he was about to turn around when  
he heard a loud, "Ouch!"

"Who's that?", he hissed, rushing to the railing, trying to make out  
the owner of the voice. And indeed, there was someone standing in  
the middle of his garden, holding their head in one hand while the  
other clutched the rubber dragon. Seto did a double take. This was...

"Yami? What the hell are you doing in my garden? How did you get  
past the security system?"  
But Yugi's Yami was concerned with other things. He stared at the  
rubber monster in his hand.  
"Why are you throwing your dragon away?", he whispered.  
Seto found this riddiculous. It was his garden, his house and Yami  
had no right to be here!  
"You are walking around in my garden at night!", Seto remarked  
dangerously. The other just glared at him and stated just as  
coldly, "You are throwing my valentine out of your window!"  
Damn it, what was that guy thinking! Seto lost his temper.  
"I will sue you for trespassing!", he shouted, and Yami replied,  
equally enraged, "I will never give you a valentine again!"

Somewhere in the far away neighbourhood the lights in a house went  
on. The two young duelists in the garden glared at each other, tense  
silence stretching between them.  
"I knew you'd be like this", Yami whispered eventually.  
"Then why did you give me a valentine in the first place?", Seto  
grumbled, trying to hide his curiousity. Yugi's Yami blushed a  
bright red, resembling a ripe tomato.  
Huh?', Seto thought, then a horrible suspicion filled him...

"Because...", Yami stuttered helplesly.  
"Because..?", Seto taunted, and as Yami didn't say any more he  
continued the sentence for him, "Because you hoped that little thing  
would get me to take a bath so you could sneak around here and watch  
me from the balcony? You pervert!"  
With that he turned on his heel, intending to get into the house  
again, since it was terribly cold outside, draw as many curtains as  
he could find on the ground floor shut, then nevertheless get his  
warm bath, because what Seto Kaiba wanted, he got.  
But Yami didn't want to leave it that way. "Bastard!", he cried,  
throwing the rubber dragon at him, "Here is your present!"  
Seto, though, was quick enough to fish the innocent plastic toy out  
of the air and throw it right back, hitting Yami over the head once  
more. Then he stalked into the bathroom again and frantically  
gathered all the blue curtains he could reach in front of the door.  
More or less fortunately though, he missed a revengeful shadow  
slipping into the room before he closed and locked it.

Seto Kaiba glared. Ahh, it was cold in here! He really needed that  
bath now. Once more he let hot water run into the bathtub –  
obviously the old water had already become icy cold. Turning his  
back to the balcony door he then opened the buttons on his  
trenchcoat, currently his only clothing. A rustle behind him made  
him spin around. The trenchcoat fell to the floor and he found  
himself face to face with Yugi's Yami, who had one hand raised, the  
rubber dragon in it, ready to throw, but was frozen in the middle of  
the movement. Shocked eyes met and locked in confused silence.  
Slowly, Yami lowered his arm.

At that moment Seto's brain shut down and while his last shreds of  
conscience shrieked, "No, no, no!", he took the few steps that  
allowed him to enter Yami's personal space.  
"Childish, perverted pharaoh", he whispered, while his hands trailed  
over the other's clothing and started removing it when Yami gave an  
appreciative moan.  
It was the naked Yami, though, that dragged him towards the bathtub,  
all but shoved him into the water and straddled him with a feral  
grin on his face.

"Do you still want to throw your valentine out?", Yami asked half an  
hour later, head resting on Seto's chest. The water was cold again,  
but they couldn't bring themselves to climb out.  
"No", Seto admitted grudgingly.  
Yugi's Yami threw his head back and laughed. Therefore, while he  
tenderly stroked his lover's hair, Seto Kaiba glared.


End file.
